Identities
by suppiechan
Summary: Alternative Reality: Syaoran Li, a famous singer in a band, comes to Sakura\'s home town. What does this fact have to do with the strange robbery in the Kinomoto household? Update: MURDER. Plz read! (Sorry!)T_T
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: (in BIG BOLD letters)  
I do not own CCS but I wish I did. I think it is Clamp's but I'm not sure. Another author had a really cute rhyme for this called the "*Disclaimer Hoedown*" I think she had it on the top of her fanfic...(I really liked it!) Anyways, don't sue cause I don't have a dime and you won't have a dime either (something like that...). And for all who've read "Melody in my heart" (by ChetteTeng) (I really liked the first two or three chapters and lyrics to some songs!^_^) I think that it isn't much like it except for some singer stuff. The plot really different. ^_^ I won't go into detail about it because you have to read it now! So go on.. READ!   
  
Identities  
  
A young boy and presumably two friends crept up to a apartment complex in the stark middle of the night. Clothed in all black and complete with bandanas tied to their heads, they looked up to the third floor where a balcony awaited. The boys spoke softly into the night, hudling into a small group to discuss their missions. The smallest boy from the group turned and looked back at the balcony. Everyone else, now done, turned their heads to the awaited task. Slowly, the small boy positioned his hands on the brick wall. Both feet sprang onto the wall as he began to climb. His motions were quick but careful as he soon made it to the third floor balcony and climbed in. His friends watched as he unlocked the balcony doors with ease and poked his head inside.  
Now sure that the coast was clear, He slipped back out and waved his hands to his friends. Serving as a signal, the two remaining boys began to climb, and quickly found themselves entering the balcony doors, following in their fellow friend's footsteps.   
---------------------------------- Years later------------------------------  
  
"Miss Kinomoto! Are you sleeping in my class?" The teacher sharply questioned, waking up the young girl who had her head covered in her arms.  
  
She rubbed her eyes. "What?"   
  
The teacher grinned evilly. "Everyone must thank you Miss Kinomoto. Because of you, this class will be treated to a quiz on the topic we studied in this class period the next time we meet."  
  
Everyone groaned, glaring at poor Kinomoto with a look of hate.  
  
"Class is dismissed!" said the teacher said as everyone hurried to the door and ran out.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura and her best friend Daidouji Tomoyo stayed behind the crowd.   
  
"Sakura, it's alright. Just next time, don't sleep in class." said a sympathetic Tomoyo, patting her best friend's shoulder.  
  
"I'll try." She grumbled. "It's just that Miss Litia is so boring. Maybe she can make her lesson a bit more interesting."  
  
Her friend laughed at her grim expression.   
  
They walked out of the building into perfect weather.  
  
"Cheer up Sakura. We are going to that awsome concert tonight, remember?"  
  
Sakura's face suddenly seem to light up, her face smiling brightly. "How could I forget? The whole school's been talking about it for weeks! I can't believe they're coming here. In Tomeda!"   
  
Tomoyo allowed herself a coy grin. "I was so right to convince mom to bring them here!" She thought excitedly. Out loud she simply replied. "I can't wait to go!"  
  
Her best friend caught that coy look, suddenly looking suspiciously. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you planning now Tomoyo?"  
  
"Oh.... nothing." she answered nervously, eager to change the subject.  
  
They reached the Daidouji Mansion. Tomoyo faced her best friend to smile at her. "Sakura, meet me here at 5:00pm!"  
  
The girl smiled. "Of course Tomoyo. I'll see you then!"  
  
The two friends soon parted and with Sakura walking a little ways to her own house.   
  
"Oh wow. I can't believe I'm going to that concert. I'm gunna see them live!" She thought excitedly as she walked along the path to her house. Sakura was still thinking intently in her mind when a stranger (a very handsome one too!^_^) nearly bumped into her.  
  
"Watch it!" He cried as he hurried off in the direction of her best friend's house.   
  
The girl watched the stranger disapear hastily into the woods. "Boy, he was in a hurry."   
  
She turned her attention back to the concert and how excited she was. Then, humming a song from the band's new CD, she happily followed the path home.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Mom, they're coming here? Now?" Tomoyo near squealed.  
  
"Of course darling. When did you....." Sonomi Daidouji stopped suddenly. The doorbell rang, startling both mother and daughter.  
  
The doorman openned it, revealing a very tired looking boy at the door.  
  
""Who're.....you?"" asked a very puzzled Sonomi and Tomoyo.  
  
He looked surprised for a moment. Then he smiled a semi tired, amused grin. "Syaoran Li, of the band....."  
  
Tomoyo's screaming voice cut him off....  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! HE'S HERE HE'S AT MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!" cried Tomoyo, screaming from pure shock, confusion, and joy, all at the same time.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"So you WALKED all the way to my house?" an unbelieving Tomoyo asked to Li Syaoran.  
  
"Yep. That was sure a long walk. Even harder with the fans rushing after me. I could've gotten into my car but it was already blocked off with all these fans who knew who I was. So that's why I had to hurry here on foot." He wiped off a bead of sweat from his forehead.  
  
"What about Takashi Yamazaki and Hiirawazigwa Eriol, Mr. Li?"  
  
"Call me Syaoran." He gave a grim expression. "Yamazaki and Eriol decided to ride together. They made it in their car but well... I was too late."  
  
Then he grumbled. "You know... they're a bunch of ******** sometimes. Didn't even stop when they passed by me."  
  
She laughed. "Mental note: These guys are funny." she thought.  
  
"Would you like to meet a friend of mine after the concert tonight?" She asked shyly. Then she added, "She wanted to meet you for sometime. It is her birthday soon and I thought this would be a perfect present."  
  
"Of course. You have the backstage passes don't you?"  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura rode in the back seat of Sonomi Daidouji's "special" limosine to the concert. Sakura was so excited she couldn't sit properly on her seat. Everytime they passed a building, whether it was a store or bank, she jumped up to look out of the window.   
  
"We're here Miss Daidouju. I'll be back before 12:00. Your mother says to behave yourselves ladies." said the driver who was a personal friend of Sonomi Daidouju.  
  
"Thank you Cedric. I really appreciate it! Tell mom that we'll be fine."  
  
----------A short concert summary-------------  
  
"They're coming out Tomoyo!"   
  
Shouting is heared in the backround.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura jumps up at the sound of the band's voices singing softly to the music.  
  
*Darn* I'm in the front seat and I can't even see their faces. I think I need glasses!   
  
Tomoyo looks at Sakura's blank expression. "What's wrong Sakura?"  
  
"OH nothing Tomoyo. Just a thought."  
  
-----------------After the concert ----------------  
  
Tomoyo turned a corner and into a private room. At the entrance stood two strong and heavy looking guards.  
  
Smiling, she held up two tickets for the guards to see. "Here are two backstage passes for my friend and I. Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
The guards checked their boards and checked the tickets to see if it was the right one.   
  
"Ladies, please come in." The guard at the right simply said.  
  
When they got in, the room shined with bright aluminous lights and at the side was enormous amounts of food neatly piled. It was almost like a award reception except for the music and the feel of the place.   
  
"Hey, that is the guy who..... OH MY GOD.... is that Li Syaoran?" Sakura's eyes grew wide. I can't believe I didn't notice him when he almost bumped into me! What was he doing there anyway?"  
  
He started to walk up on them, then stopped. He stared at Sakura long and hard. "Where have I seen that girl before?" He questioned himself before going toward Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo. Is this the friend you wanted me to meet?" He put on his most charming smile. "Nice to meet you. You probably have seen me upstage." He laughed.   
  
Sakura stuttered a little at the shock of seeing and hearing him. "Kin...kinomoto, ummm, Sakura."  
  
He looked at her and seemed to be consentrating hard on something. Then his mind suddenly clicking, he cried out, "You're that girl who bumped into me today!"  
  
Her shocked expression turned angry. "I didn't bump into you. YOU bumped into me."  
  
He shrugged. "I think you did."   
  
"No."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no..."  
  
"Would you two please stop it? Aren't you both a little too old to fight like five year olds?" Tomoyo asked sharply.  
  
"I am, but you are not. I'm tons older than you are!"  
  
"It's... 'I'm much older than you are.' NOT 'I'm tons older than you are' "! Anyways, how old are you then, Mr. Smarty pants?" asked a sarcastic Sakura.  
  
"Almost 18."  
  
"WHAT?!" cried both girls.  
  
"I look old?" He asked with a grim expression.  
  
"Yes." said Sakura while at the same time Tomoyo said, "No, of course not."  
  
He glared at Sakura.   
  
A while later. "You don't care whether I'm a popular singer or not, do you?"   
  
"What?" Sakura was confused. What was he talking about?  
  
"I mean, you don't judge people by their appearances."  
  
"So? Why does that matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing....I just have to use this example to my girlfriend."  
  
Tomoyo smiled. "You have a girlly friend! Do you have a picture! What does she look like?" Then she sighed dreamily. "I wish I was a girlfriend to a handsome looking, popular, charming, great voiced singer!"  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "See what I mean?"  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Midnight, 12:05am. Saturday, 29th March.  
  
Kinomoto Sakura, fast asleep.  
Kinomoto Fujitaka, not home from work.  
Kinomoto Touya, gone to college.  
  
Three men, dressed in black. Bandanas tied around their heads. Inside the Kinomoto household. Opens the door of Kinomoto Fujitaka's den..........   
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Sakura! Come down here for a second!"  
  
"Coming daddy!"  
  
Kinomoto Sakura comes down to her father's den early in the morning.  
  
"What is it daddy?"  
  
"Do you remember that journal I showed you last weekend?"  
  
"Of course. The writings were beautiful."  
  
"Did you happen to borrow it?"  
  
"No daddy. Of course not. Why?"  
  
Kinomoto Fujitaka pauses for a second. "It's been stolen..."  
  
---------------------------------  
Author Notes:  
  
A nice way to end? You might be asking, what does it have to do with anything in this story? If you were really observant, I bet you can figure it out! (give a guess) Anyways, if you didn't, you could always wait until the next part comes out! = ) Or the next....  
  
If you are wondering why I had the title... "Identities," You'll find out (probably at the end.)  
  
(I took some dressing options (like in the begining) from New Trials(Wish-chan))   
  
Okay... Read and Review readers! And enjoy other works of "art" that the authors posted up! Please do!!  



	2. The Entry

DISCLAIMER: (in BIG BOLD letters)  
I do not own CCS but I wish I did. I think it is Clamp's but I'm not sure. Another author had a really cute rhyme for this called the "*Disclaimer Hoedown*" I think she had it on the top of her fanfic...(It's really cute) I'll probably ask her if I could put it on the top so I can show you guys. So this is the next part. Not too interesting but I promise the next one will be better. . Read and Review!  
  
Identities  
  
"Thank you commissioner for all your help. Yes... ok. We'll do that. Thank you. Alright. Bye." Sakura got off the phone with the police department late afternoon.  
  
"What did he say?" asked the anxious archaeologist(Sakura's dad).  
  
"Sorry daddy. No sign of anything. The fingerprint kit was tested. Only your fingerprints. They must have been careful."  
  
"Why would anyone want to take it? It was just some Chinese diary. Of course with beautiful writings but it's not worth as much as someone wanting to go to this trouble to steal it..."  
  
"Are you sure it was stolen daddy?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"How would you know for sure?"  
  
He looked to the place where he had last placed the book. "It was right here before I went out of the den and locked it."  
  
"But nothing else was stolen.... like that vase. Isn't it pretty expensive?" She pointed to the beautiful antique vase in the far corner of the wall.  
  
"Yes. But my guess is that the thief or theives may have taken it for another reason."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
------------------  
  
"I've decided to go to your school for a week or two, Tomoyo. My mother's been buggin me so I want to stay here."  
  
She smiled. "Of course you can stay. In one condition...."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I get to make the clothes you wear to school. Everyday..."  
  
"That's it? Nothing else?"  
  
"Nope. Zip, zero."  
  
"That sounds simple enough. Thanks."  
  
"No problemo Syaoran!" The giddy girl had stars shinning in her eyes. What should I design for him....   
  
---------------------  
  
Sakura was already waiting on the steps of the school when she saw a long black haired girl half dragging a guy dressed up in all jean clothing.  
  
"Hi Tomoyo... who is... AHHHHHh!"  
  
"It's you again!" Both Sakura and Syaoran cried at the same time.  
  
Shocked, both stood up and glared at each other.   
  
Suddenly Sakura started snorting.  
  
"Why are you laughing?"  
  
She snorted again. "You look like a dork!"  
  
""What?!"" shouted two teens with angry looks on their faces.  
  
"Are you insulting my work of art, Sakura?" The black haired one said.  
  
"Are you insulting me?" The brown haired one said.  
  
No....., both. Outloud, she simply said (quite loudly I suppose), "Why are you here, Syaoran Li?"  
  
At the name Syaoran Li, all the girls screamed on the school grounds and tackled Syaoran with dreamy looks and impressions.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
------------------------  
  
"Syaoran-kun, will you give me your phone number?"  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend Syaoran-kun?"  
  
"Sing me a song Syaoran-kun?"  
  
Or "Where is the rest of your group Syaoran-kun?"  
  
The girl population crowded around his desk in math class. Even girls from other classes sneaked out and sat on the floor of the room. The math teacher cried frantically, "Everyone not in this class, leave now, before I report you to the principal!"  
  
Nobody left. As the teacher made a move to go to the principal, she couldn't because the class room was too jam-packed. "Move people! You all are in serious trouble!" She cried, but to no vail. She was trapped.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were behind Syaoran, wanting desperately to get out of the tightly knit crowd but like their teacher, it was impossible.   
  
"You owe me big time Sakura!" He cried, shoving girl fans out of the way to finally clear a way out of the room. Not very successful, he got onto his knees and began pushing through the crowd. Following in his steps, they went to their knees and began plowing their way out. Finally, out of the stuffy room, they sneaked passed the offices and out the door.   
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" said Sakura innocently.  
  
"You yelled my name outloud to everyone. Now we're in this kind of mess."  
  
"I didn't know you had this many fans."  
  
"Yes you did. You did this on purpose." Syaoran scowled.  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes you did!"  
  
"No... I.."  
  
"STOP!!!! I've had enough of your constant bickering about nothing!" cried Tomoyo. "You two should kiss and make up."  
  
""WHAT?!"" cried the two angry teens.  
  
She grinned. "It's ovious that you both like each other!"  
  
They looked to one another, blushed hard, and quicky turned before the other would see their blushing face.  
  
"You are so random Tomoyo." she muttered, her face red still.  
  
He sighed, looking at Tomoyo with a look of hopelessness. "Well, I guess there is one thing I couldn't agree more on!"  
  
Tomoyo shook her finger playfully at them both before saying, "Why don't you both think about what I said. Am I not right about this matter?"  
  
""No, your not."" both replied again.   
  
"Stop coping me!"  
  
"You stop coping me!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"You"  
  
"You"  
  
"You"  
  
"You!"  
  
While they were arguing yet again, Tomoyo picked up her bag, slowly walking away from them.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sakura, when they had both stopped fighting momentarily.  
  
"Oh, some business..... don't worry. I'll have a new dress for you by tomorrow."   
  
A anime style sweat drop apeared on Sakura's head. "Tomoyo..." she pleaded. "We're going to college soon, and you shouldn't always pick out everything I wear. You won't have any time next year with all those classes...."  
  
"It's ok, I enjoy doing this!!!!!!! I'll make time. I know you want me to do it!" A giddy Tomoyo jumped up and down at the thought of dressing Sakura up as a barbie doll. Her big.. barbie doll.  
  
Actually... no. *sigh* I guess she really wants to do this.... fine. "Alright Tomoyo. I'll come over tomorrow."  
  
A huge grin played on her best friend's face. "OKay!!!!!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Didn't you tell us that you had a girlfriend before Syaoran?" Tomoyo aquired when she was at home after school.  
  
"Yea, but she's just someone that my umm... mom picked."  
  
"What? You're mother picks your girlfriends?"  
  
"Yeah. The girl's pretty nice but she hangs around me like a shadow all the time. I hate it when people just follow you everywhere."  
  
"Where is your girlfriend now then?"  
  
"She's umm... at a hotel in Hong Kong." Where I ditched her.... He left out that thought.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A woman, roughly the same age as Syaoran, boarded a flight. She muttered something under her breath that sounded something similar to, "When I find him, he is soooo dead."  
  
In the plane, an annoucement was heared overhead.... "Fight 205 Hong Kong International Airport to Destination.... Tomeda Air, Japan."  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Sakura saw her dad in his den, working on paperwork. He looked very stressed.  
  
"Daddy... you look stressed. Lots of work to do?"  
  
"Yes. It's been hard with everything these days."  
  
She smiled gently. "I know that you aren't very happy the chinese diary was stolen. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's alright. I had few things that were interesting copied. It isn't very old. I would say, it is not much older than say, 20 some years. Maybe even younger."  
  
He pulled out a notebook from his desk. "I was lucky enough to write some down. I have them translated. Would you like to read some entries?"   
  
"Oh, sure. I'll read them right now. Thanks."  
  
----------------------------  
  
October.  
The days are growing colder. The wind becoming sharp to the world. Pricking of the skin, our breath on the waff of fresh cold air. This was his favorite time of the year, when the winds blow heavily, gold shades of leaves falling like snow on a wintry day.... He sat outside, watching the days go by, calming his spirit.   
  
The children sit outside, can't help hoping that he would come back on these days. His favorite days of the year. My hopes rise as well, but I very well know he won't be back. Not anytime soon. Not anytime soon.  
  
My youngest is still a baby.... his father gone. Never had he a chance to know who his father was.... never knowing all the love that was there. He was so proud of our young one. Only a year old when his father ...  
  
Sakura stopped reading. Tears began to form in her eyes. So the father had died. The whole family was devestated by the loss. And there was a little baby who never got a chance to know his father. I feel your pain. My mother died when I was only three. Many times I think about her and the tremendous pain it caused Touya, daddy, and me. When I first lost her, I couldn't help thinking that she would be where she usually was. Nothing was the same ever again....  
  
----------------------------  
  
Author's notes: Hello readers! This was such a random chapter, but it's working its way into my big and perfectly orchestrated plan. Do you think I should add some S+S to the ending because afterall, it is put into the category as romance? I really am a big fan of S+S but do you want me to do it in this fanfic...? All up to you reviewers!  
  
What do you think will happen at the end? Now, can you figure out what I'm doing or are you in the dark? I much prefer the darkness so I could surprise you at the end. (hahaha, I doubt i can fool you all, because you're so smart!) But if you do know, be my guest to guess. Maybe you can give me some ideas on the way to improve my story.   
  
Wait for next chapter or so.... maybe fourth if I don't get to the point in the 3rd. It'll be really interesting. And oh yeah, do you know who Syaoran's girlfriend is?   
  
Okay, thank you all for reviewing. I was so happy when I saw them. ^_^ You all are the best! Bub bye till next time! Reviews are truely the best part to writing a story!   
  
  
  
  



	3. Starting over

Sorry everyone. I was meaning to put the character's thoughts in italics but I guess I can't. Forgive me! I'll fix it next time.  
  
And umm, Sarah lil_cherrymoon@hotmail.com make sure your email is right because I tryed emailing you and I couldn't! Thank you EVERYONE FOR REVIEWS!! YOu are Wonderful!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. I wish I did. Then I would make better dubbing with "Cardcaptors." Anyways, I like CCS better cause it's more complete. Here the next chapter.....  
  
"My mother died when I was only three. Many times I think about her and the tremendous pain it caused Touya, daddy, and me. When I first lost her, I couldn't help thinking that she would be where she usually was. Nothing was the same ever again...."  
  
Identities   
  
*Long time ago*   
  
"Mommy, don't leave! I don't want to stay here all alone!" cried a little girl holding a little teddy bear tightly in her arms.  
  
"Sweety, you'll never be alone, your uncles and your aunties are going to take care of you for just the weekend. Mommy and daddy have to go on a trip."  
  
She looked at her mother with pleading eyes. "Why can't I come with you, mommy?"  
  
"Oh sweety." The mother took the small child into her arms. "Mommy has to do some work. Your uncles and aunts will take care of you. And you can play with Eunice(her cousin)!"  
  
"I don't want to stay here all alone. Can't you stay here?" The girl buried her head deep into her mother's shoulder.   
  
"No. I've got to go to a big meeting sweety. Don't worry, you'll have lots of fun."  
  
She set her daughter on the floor and kissed her forehead. "Be good and I'll give you a treat when I get back."  
  
----------------------------------  
*End of Flashback*  
  
She never came back...   
  
Touya was only a few years older than I but he acted so much stronger. Even if he wanted so much to cry, he didn't. He tryed to help me even more than to help himself. I didn't know at that time that he was hurting because I was so small and naive.   
  
When I was four and going to preschool, I came home early when I heard something coming from my brother's room. I peaked in and saw him crying on his bed. I went inside and said something like, "It's okay to cry. I cry. And when I am sad, Mrs. Clinic lady always says to cry as much as I want to."  
  
He wiped his tears and hugged me. For a long time, we stayed that way until he let go and ran out of his room.  
  
How could I know he was crying about mother if he didn't talk to me about what was bothering him? Sometimes, you just know. Like people who are close to your heart.... who are bound to you forever....   
  
He didn't have to say anything. I just knew.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Sakura! Wait up!" said Tomoyo as she rushed up to catch up to her best friend.  
  
"Oh, Hi Tomoyo. Hey, where's Syaoran?"  
  
"I don't think he's coming to our school anymore. He decided that he's gunna go back to Hong Kong."  
  
"What? Seriously?" asked Sakura. Her bottom lip was quivering slightly.  
  
"Yea. I don't think he's liking it here. He's going back in a few days."  
  
Sakura's face was pale. What if I was being so mean that he wants to go. I didn't really mean to be so rude!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Ding dong."  
  
"Who is this?" said the doorman in the speaker.  
  
"This is Sakura. Hi Winston. Is Tomoyo there?"  
  
"Oh, Miss Sakura. Do come in!"  
  
He openned the big wide door and motioned her inside. When she entered, she saw Syaoran Li seated on the sofa, reading a big book. She jumped uncontiously.  
  
"I didn't know you were here!"  
  
He looked up at her, his brown unruly hair flipped back slightly to show his golden brown eyes.   
"Oh, it's you."  
  
She took a better look at him. She'd never seen his eyes so clearly before. His hair had always partly covered his eyes. His eyes were so warm and comforting..... ukk, what am I talking about?   
  
He had already gone back to his reading. "Syaoran... I'm umm.. "  
  
Silence.  
  
"I..."  
  
"I what? What do you need to say? I have some stuff to do, if you don't mind saying whats on your mind now."  
  
"I'm really sorry!" she confessed, blushing fiercely. She gulped. I hadn't meant to say it THAT loudly!  
  
He looked back at her again, this time with a confused expression. "Say what?"  
  
"I'm REALLY SORRY, OKAY!" She screeched. "It's bad enough to say it once."  
  
"For what?" He said, now even more confused.  
  
"Because of me, you've had a bad time in Japan. I really didn't mean to be so rude when we first met. Can we start over?"  
  
Tomoyo came running down the stairs at that moment. "Sakura!!!! EEEKKKK, You got to try my new dress! IT's perfect!" She leaped in front of Sakura with a crazy look and a whole bunch of clothing. "I didn't just make one dress, I made 3 new ones!!!!! Try them try them!"   
  
"I'm trying to talk to Syaoran here Tomoyo!"   
  
"Later, later...." and with that, two slender arms grabbed hold of her best friend's shoulders, dragging her to the bathroom.  
  
----------after a whole bunch of fitting in----------------  
  
"Tomoyo, I am not going to wear this. Are you serious?"  
  
"You look so cute Sakura! Like a butterfly!" She said happily. "Why don't you flutter down to your prince and give him a butterfly kiss?"  
  
"What?!" Sakura cried, blushing a rosie pink. "He isn't my prince. Where did you get an idea like that anyways?"  
  
"Aww, Sakura. He's perfect for you! Let's go!" Tomoyo dragged a poor Sakura back out in the open.  
  
He was still there, absorbed in his book when suddenly, Tomoyo's booming voice cried, "Look at Sakura! Isn't she the most cutest!" She took out a camera out of nowhere and started to tape her.   
  
Sigh. "Back to your old habit again!"  
  
Syaoran was staring at Sakura intently with some strands of hair falling on his face. She got really red.  
  
"What I wanted to say was... can we start over?"  
  
"Like how?"  
  
"Okay, follow my example." She smiled. "Hello! My name is Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you. What's your name?"  
  
He smiled also. "Nice to meet you Sakura. My name is Syaoran Li."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"I thought that it was because of me that you were moving back!" said the girl with the butterfly outfit.  
  
"Nah. I just have some business in Hong Kong."  
  
"Oh really? Well, we'll all miss you Syaoran when you go." said Tomoyo.  
  
"I'll miss you guys too. And Sakura, I'm glad we aren't fighting anymore."  
  
She laughed. "Yea. It's kind of a relief. And what about your sidekicks? I've never seen them around Japan."  
  
He smiled. "They're probably not in this town. I'll have to go hunt them down tomorrow. I don't know why...."  
  
"Ding Dong!"  
  
The doorman went to get it and then came rushing to Tomoyo.   
  
"A woman is insisting to see Syaoran Li. She says that she is his girlfriend, Meilin Li of the Li Clan."  
  
Syaoran's face paled radically. "Oh No... not her again...."  
  
----------------------------  
Author Notes:  
  
Ahhh! Meilin. I managed to stuff her into my story. I also managed to get the Li Clan mixed into this mess of a story too. I don't think I was able to get to the interesting parts but I probably will be able to next time. I'm building up. Like elements of a short story... exposition, rising action, climax, falling action... resolution. Kinda like that. And the front part of the story is just random I guess. Just how Sakura and her brother (mostly her brother) dealt with death. It's so sad! I just had to contribute.  
  
A Major THANKS to everyone who reviewed this story. I LUV you all! And yes, S+S forever! I've decided that I might add it in. That's why Tomoyo keeps nagging at them!   
  
stay tooned! ^_^! Next chapt.... *_* 


	4. Arrival

Disclaimer: This is getting annoying but I guess I have to state it again. I don't own CCS and I know I never will. Boohoo!   
  
Okay. So lets get on with the story!   
  
IDENTITES  
  
A tall girl with raven black hair strolled into the living room where the three friends have been seated.   
  
"Hello Syaoran. Long time no see." said a sarcastic voice standing firmly at the doorway.  
  
He growled. "Meilin. Why are you here?"  
  
She ignored the question. "No warm hello?"   
  
"Meilin!" He yelled. "Why are you here?" He repeated, very annoyed.  
  
"Oh, to track you down." she answered quite simply.  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
She smiled slyly. "When you ditched me that night at the hotel, I went to the clerk and he told me you had checked out. I had a feeling you were flying out of Hong Kong so I went to the nearest airport, and look how fast I found you, dearest.  
  
His face grew even angrier. "Go back. Go back to Hong Kong where you belong!"  
  
"Where I belong? Oh Syaoran, you know I can't do that! I'm your girlfriend for pete sakes!"  
  
"Girlfriend, GIRLFRIEND!" he scoffed. "Tell the Li Clan to track someone else. I am out of the dumb clan for all I care!"  
  
"Aww, now dearest. You don't mean that. And besides, you can't forget that the Li Clan helped out from the beginning. Then, how would you explain your fame and fortune now? Seriously!" There was a slight smile in her voice. "You can't deny that without them, you wouldn't have been here today. You would just be a dirty little beggar, out in the street!"  
  
"Get out! GET OUT!" His face was drained and expressionless.   
  
She grinned wider. "I think you are just trying to convince yourself. You know that you wouldn't be here without them!" Then, "Okay, I'll give you a good amount of time to think about it. But you know I'll still be around."  
  
"GET OUT!"  
  
The girl looked back at him for the last time, glared at the two other girls in the room and strolled back out elegantly.  
  
"The Li Clan? What was that girl talking about?"she thought. Sakura stared at the place where the raven haired girl had once been.   
  
"What was that about?" asked a confused Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran looked very angry. He stomped out of the room and into the guest room where he had been staying without further comment.  
  
Sakura started to run after him but Tomoyo stopped her. "Look!" she said instead.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Look over there." She pointed to a piece of paper lying on the ground.  
  
Sakura rushed over and picked it up. "I think that girl dropped it. Should I open it?"  
  
"Don't you want to see what it says?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"Then open it!!!"  
  
A tiny bit hesitant, she openned up the little sheet.  
  
"Hong Kong... 5pm Wednesday May 1st."  
  
On the bottom of the paper it had a small circular symbol, a star in it and intricate designs inside the circle.   
  
"What do you think it means Tomoyo?"  
  
"I don't know yet, but we will find out!" she said with determination.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The raven haired girl watched the two pondering over the piece of paper from the window. She laughed viciously. "How much fun that day will be...."  
  
----------------------------  
  
Author Note:  
  
I have it! The PERFECT plan. Sorry this chapter was so short but I was so focused on what will happen later on! I have to change maybe the rating and genre because it's totally different now. You are right Soulsister, there is something bad going on in the town of Tomoeda. Something VERY bad. Be prepared, this might turn out to be a tragety. But if you want to know what will happen, STAY TOONED and Review! (Next Chapter... you'll like. A good amount of S+S moments!) 


	5. The Party

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!! It's CLAMP's!! Don't sue.   
  
A cute chapter!! S+S fans, this is for you!   
  
Identities  
(Takes place beginning of April)  
  
"Knock, knock, knock."  
  
"Who is it?" said a muffled voice from inside.  
  
"Sakura. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yea, but the door's locked. I'll get it. Wait a few secs."  
  
She heared a loud banging sound from inside following a curse. The door creaked as he openned it holding his foot in his hands.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, worried.  
  
He groaned. "My guitar fell over and hit my foot."  
  
The two went inside, the boy slightly limping.   
  
"Here, let me see your foot." Sakura said as she carefully examined his red foot. Slowly and very gently, she began to rub it. When she was done with her treatment, he sighed happily.  
  
"Thanks. It feels so much better."   
  
Two pairs of eyes met as they both blushed, turning away.  
  
"So, you're going back?"  
  
The brown haired teen nodded. "I have some business to tend to." He paused for a sec. "I'm hosting a party for tomorrow night..... with Takashi and Eriol of course... would you... would you... like to come?"  
  
The girl lit up brightly. "Would I? Of course! Where and what time?"  
  
"Um.... here, and at 7pm."  
  
"Did Tomoyo say okay?"   
  
He looked embarressed. "I was umm... wondering...."  
  
"Would I put a good word in for you? Is that it?"   
  
"Yea.... if it's okay with you..."  
  
"Sure! Tomoyo probably won't mind anyways. I'll go ask right now." She rushed out of the room to find her best friend in the living room.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Sakura! You look so beautiful! Wear this one!" cried Tomoyo, wailing over her newest creation. "Or maybe... " She flipped through her pile of other clothes. "This.... no... that.... no.... maybe.... no..... or... this one...."  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura snuck out of the room and crept downstairs where guests were just arriving. Syaoran was nowhere in sight.   
  
Secretly searching, she walked around the whole area. Finally giving up, she slumped down on a chair.  
  
"Sakura!" cried Tomoyo, rushing downstairs, finding her friend, eyeing her angrily."Where were you? You just ditched me!"  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo." She gave a weak smile, "I just needed a break."  
  
"It's okay..... the party's about to start!"  
  
The room grew dim and soft music started to play.... it got louder and louder and the stage openned to find three boys softly singing to a slow song...  
  
"I miss you....."  
  
music starts....  
  
"Ever since I was little...   
you were there for me....  
leading me,  
holding my hand.  
  
Never once had I said thanks...  
never once had I said how much....  
I loved you.  
  
Through the hard times...  
we've all been in,  
you made it look so easy...  
so easy to go on....  
  
working longest hours   
but coming home   
to read us a bedtime story  
when you would rather shut the doors  
to rest.  
  
Never once had I said thanks....  
never once had I said how much...  
I loved you."  
  
The whole audience clapped loudly, tears springing in Sakura's eyes. She wiped them away on her sleeve and looked up as the band spoke.  
  
"Hello everyone! Thank you for coming to my party in the courtesy of Miss Tomoyo Daidouji!"  
  
Everyone turned to the black haired girl who was blushing modestly from all the a.  
  
"That song was called, 'I Loved You' deticated to my mother watching over us in the great beyond."  
  
A ripple of awws and sniffles moved through the crowd as they applauded the band again.  
  
"Now I'd like to introduce myself to people who don't know me, I'm Syaoran Li."  
  
Everyone laughed as a guy from the group yelled, "Isn't this your party? And besides, your famous! Who wouldn't know you?"  
  
"Well..... I guess that's true!" People laughed. "Anyways, my sidekicks here are... (Eriol: You're my sidekick, not the other way around!) Eriol Hiirazigawa and Takashi Yamazaki."  
  
Roars erupted from the crowd as everyone clapped. They jumped down from the stage and followed the lead singer as he led them to Sakura and Tomoyo.   
  
"I told you that you'll get to meet my friends, and now you are. Eriol and Takashi, meet Sakura and Tomoyo."  
  
Eriol and Takashi smiled, taking both girls' hands into their own. "It must be a dream to meet two beautiful ladies such as you." they simultaniously greeted.   
  
The two blushed. "Is that suppose to be a pick up line?" said a teasing Tomoyo to the charming boys.  
  
"Break it up, break it up!" cried Syaoran, feeling jealous. "Sakura, why don't we dance while you two sing!"  
  
"Why do we have to sing if you're not! I want to dance with this lovely lady." Eriol said, looking at Tomoyo with a gleam in his eye.  
  
Tomoyo blushed again. "Of course!" The two walked off to dance.  
  
"Hey, what about me!" cried Takashi. "I don't have a partner.... legend say that if you don't have a partner for a ........"   
  
"Excuse me. Are you Takashi Yamazaki?" asked a girl with two red pigtails. She had beautiful looking eyes. "I've wanted to meet you for sometime!"  
  
He grinned. "Oh really..... why don't we talk, over a dance?"  
  
"Oh sure!" said the girl as they walked away.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura was left staring at each other. "We're the only ones left. Would you like to dance?"  
  
She smiled radiantly. "I would love to."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Syaoran, are you in here?" asked Sakura as she knocked on his room door. She tried the knob...  
  
*creak* Surprisingly, it openned, showing a big mess of a room.  
  
"I guess he didn't lock his door."   
  
She walked inside. "I left something inside. I'll just go get it and leave. He won't know that I was here." She thought.  
  
She looked around the place and searched for her jacket that she left there. When she found it, there was a piece of thick paper lying next to it. Curious, she skimmed the paper....  
  
"Tomoeda Air, flight 230. Wednesday May 1st. Seven-thirty AM, destination- Hong Kong... Passenger, Li Syaoran."  
  
----------------------------  
Author Note:   
A major confusion! Why isn't he leaving in a few days? You'll find out later. As for the coincidence... it might NOT be a coincidence at all!   
  
Anyways, the song in the story, I have more to it. That's why I wrote it. I'm a very bad song writer as you can clearly see, I only write them when I have a reason to! You'll see later on!  
  
How did you like his party? I put a little of S+S and E+T but not much. It's suppose to be his going away party.  
  
There is a lot of unanswered questions like...   
Why was the diary stolen? What is everything with Meilin and the Li Clan? Why did she drop that note? What is going to happen then? Why isn't Syaoran leaving? What happens in Hong Kong?  
  
Everything will be answered!! Till then, Read and Review. And I think I only have a few more before the shocking conclusion is made. ^_^ (I want to finish this story soon!)  



	6. Sneak Peak

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS!!!! It's CLAMP's ! Don't sue!   
  
"Tomoeda Air, flight 230. Wednesday May 1st. Seven-thirty AM, destination- Hong Kong... Passenger, Li Syaoran."   
  
Identities   
  
"Who's there?" said Syaoran Li into his room, the door wide open.   
  
"Syaoran!" cried a surprised Sakura, expertly hidding the shock. "I was just going to get my jacket that I left here the other day."   
  
"Oh?" One eye brow raised.   
  
"Yeah... don't you remember? When I um...rubbed your foot."   
  
"Oh that!" He colored slightly. "Thanks. I feel better. I can walk on it!"   
  
"I noticed." said Sakura, walking out. "Well, your party was great. I loved that song you wrote!" Sakura thought she saw a bit of darkness grow in his eyes.   
  
"Thanks. I'm glad you think so." He answered his eyes turning usual again. Sakura shrugged that thought off.   
  
"When are you leaving?" she questioned quizically.   
  
"Tomorrow night. I have lots of packing to do."   
  
She smiled at him. "Good luck. What time? I want to see you off."   
  
"6:30pm. Will you come? My flight is 105...."   
  
"Of course, you're my friend. I'll see you then."   
  
He grinned at her for the last time before closing his door shut. She let out a sigh of relief. "Why does it say May1st when he's leaving tomorrow? Maybe I read it wrong... is it just a coincidence that May 1st is the date that paper Meilin dropped?" she thought. "I should talk to Tomoyo about this."   
  
She ran upstairs to Tomoyo's room.   
  
"Tomoyo! Tomoyo! Can I talk to you for a second?"   
  
-------After a LONG explanation---------   
  
"So... that's what happened." finished Sakura, out of breath. She huffed, trying to breathe enough air.   
  
The black haired girl jumped up, stars in her eyes. "My plan.... follow Syaoran to Hong Kong! Maybe if we're lucky, Meilin was thinking of a get together and we could spy on them!!!"   
  
"Meilin is here. I don't think she has an idea to get together with Syaoran in Hong Kong if she won't be there, Tomoyo!" pointed out Sakura.   
  
The girl looked downcast as she flopped back in her bed. "I guess so. No use following Syaoran if she's not going. What I don't get is that ticket. Why did it say that he was going to leave in May for Hong Kong and not tomorrow?"   
  
Sakura's mind suddenly clicked.... "Maybe it's not in Japan? Maybe he's traveling somewhere else for a concert before going back to Hong Kong?"   
  
"You didn't happen to read the airport in which he was leaving from, did you?"   
  
"I'm not sure... I don't remember. I just skimmed through it. Tomoyo?"   
  
"Yea?"   
  
"Why don't we not say anything about this? I wasn't suppose to read that...."   
  
  
The black haired girl looked at the time. "Oh my gosh, 12:00! You'd better be getting home Sakura, your dad's going to be really mad."   
  
"Right!" She rushed out of the room. "Bye Tomoyo! See you Later!"   
  
---------------------   
  
Author Note:   
Another short story. I'll make it up by a longer one! Brace yourself.... the next chapter is just horrible. I mean, really sad. You'll hate me for it... but this must happen. Then 1 or 2 more chapters afterwards and the big conclusion. (I write these ahead of time so I don't keep you waiting for so long. It just takes me a few days to post some of them up. Please keep reading. But if you really can't stand mysteries, I suggest you stop now. Otherwise, if you like them, keep reading. Also.... I want to ask you, if there is death in a story... would it still be a PG-13 rating? *Hint* *Hint* Okay... R+R!   
  
  
WAIT!!!!!! BEFORE YOU GO THERE IS ANOTHER ONE! I wanted to add the next one because this chapter was so short! I decided to combine them... so here goes.   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! It's CLAMP's! Don't sue.   
  
Identities   
  
She was all wet as she rushed into the airport and ran up the slick stairs. The water on her shoes made puddles on the waxed and polished floors.   
  
Heading to the airport lounge, she sighed long and low. Her two friends sat on the chairs, sipping drinks.   
  
"Hi you guys! Sorry I was late."   
  
The dry teens looked up at the dripping one. Syaoran laughed. "You're all wet."   
  
"That's NOT funny!" Sakura's face looked awfully grumpy.   
  
"You look funny when you're drenched."   
  
"No I don't!" She shook water out of her hair, splashing all over Syaoran.   
  
"Hey!"   
  
The soaked girl gave a giggle. "Look who's wet now! Serves you right!"   
  
His expression turned grim as he watched the time. "I guess I ought to be leaving soon."   
  
The two girls agreed sadly.   
  
"Thanks for being my friend and playing for us in Tomoeda."   
  
"No problemo. Thank your mother for sponsoring me. I had a wonderful time. And you are a great friend too. Whenever you want me to come, I'll be here."   
  
The black haired girl smiled teasingly. "Liar."   
  
"Okay..... so I lied. I might never be back but you can always ask Eriol to come and he'll be here in a flash."   
  
Tomoyo turned scarlet. She gave a giggle as she whispered, "Say, where is Eriol and Yamazaki-kun?   
  
"They're going to Hong Kong too, just not now. Probably in the next few days. Eriol wants to leave you his number...." He fetched out a small piece of paper from his pocket.   
  
"Eriol... he left me his number?" The teen's voice grew barely audiable as she carefully held the piece of paper in her hand and openned it.   
  
Reading the content, she blushed fiercely and stuffed it into her handbag.   
  
"What does it say?" Sakura asked. "Spill!"   
  
The black haired girl got much more red. She said nothing.   
  
Syaoran also looked to Sakura. "Thanks for being my friend too." He held out his hand. "Sakura Kinomoto, it was lovely meeting you."   
  
The girl laughed and held out her hand as well, clasping into his. "The pleasure was all mine. I hope we meet again. Until then!"   
  
They shook heartedly. Time to go, he slung his bag onto his shoulder. "Goodbye Tomoyo and Sakura. Don't miss me too much!"   
  
Sakura was laughing again. "We won't!"   
  
------------Sakura's diary-------------   
  
Dear Diary,   
  
It's been 2 weeks since Syaoran Li has last gone. I really miss him. He's only been here for a while but I guess we became very good friends. Meanwhile, Syaoran's so called "girlfriend" Meilin hasn't been showing up at all.   
  
Tomoyo and her crazy ideas. She's planning to go to Hong Kong on Tuesday morning.... With me! Then, we'd be prepared to see what was happening there at 5 o'clock PM on Wednesday May 1st. Of course, we are clueless about where to go.... or anything. I told her and she still wants to go. You know how blank Tomoyo can be when she's excited!   
  
I admit it, I am excited too, but I have a bad feeling about it.   
  
Anyways, Tomoyo's been calling Eriol and keeping in touch. I wish Syaoran left me his number. Not that I want to call or anything.... *blush*   
  
I know that Eriol and Tomoyo are pretty close, because he's coming to Tomoeda in two months to see her. I wish that someone would do that for me too... *sigh*   
  
----------------------------   
  
"Bye daddy!" cried Sakura, hugging her dad and punching playfully on Touya's shoulder.   
  
"Bye Squirt."   
  
"Touya! Stop calling me that!" She eyed her dad with a smile. "Daddy, I'll come back home soon, don't worry!"   
  
She picked up her bags and hauled them into the bus leading to the airplane. Tomoyo stood waiting for her.   
  
"Let's go Sakura! It's gunna be lots of fun!"   
  
"Right, right." the auburn haired girl grumbled, sitting on the side of the bus and waving to her family before the door closed.   
  
"Mother always wanted me to travel."   
  
"You're only going to Hong Kong, not all over the world you know."   
  
"Well, I'm still glad I'm going to Hong Kong. It will be the first time without Mother." said Tomoyo.   
  
"Then, you've already been there before?"   
  
"As a baby. When she was traveling for her job." The girl figeted with her bag zipper. "I wish daddy was with her too. We went through so much trouble without him. I wish he was here today."   
  
Sakura put her arm around her best friend. "I feel the same way with my mom."   
  
----------------------------   
  
Touya and his father sat silently in the lounge after the plane took off. They were about to leave when an attendant rushed toward them with many cups on a tray.   
  
"Good morning." The attendant said. "Why don't you both have some coffee." The attendant handed them two cups of coffee. Everyone who was in the lounge got a cup of coffee.   
  
Both father and son sat sipping the coffee. Taking their stuff, they left and headed for the car.   
  
They got in the car and headed home when suddenly Touya's father lost his grip and the car tumbled into the other side of the road...... the car coming from the opposite direction saw them but it was too late, the two cars collided with each other and blew up!   
  
---------------------------------   
---------------------------------   
  
Sakura jumped. Something was wrong. She could feel it. But what?   
  
-------------------------------   
  
Author Note: Ahhhh! What happens to Sakura's family? Is Touya and his father dead? Please don't hate me! Everything will be revealed soon. I only have about 1 more chapter before the conclusion is made as to who did what and why.   
  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you for your support in me. I would have never gone this far without you!   
  
Sorry S+S and E+T fans for not putting so much of it into this story. I got carried away. I tryed but I guess it doesn't go very well with mystery. Forgive me! But Plz read+review! You'll want to find out the ending. ^_^ I know you'll want to. : )   
Thank you!   
-Suppiechan.


	7. The murder

Disclaimer: Plz! This is only the millionth time I am writing this! I do NOT own CCS so please just leave me be!   
  
Okay! I guess you still want to read it after seeing my warning so please do!^_^ And thank you reviewers!   
  
  
  
Sakura jumped. Something was wrong. She could feel it. But what?   
  
IDENTITIES   
  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" Tomoyo peered into the face of her frightened friend. "Are you okay?"   
  
The girl closed her eyes and wiped sweat off her forehead. "Something is wrong.... "   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"I don't know. I have a feeling..... that something isn't quite right. I think I'm gunna call daddy right now. Can I use your phone?"   
  
Tomoyo dug deep into her handbag. She took out a small phone and handed it to Sakura.   
  
Dialing her house she found no answer. She dialed again.   
  
No answer.   
  
"Maybe I should wait a while. Maybe they didn't come home yet...."   
  
----30 minutes later-----   
  
Sakura dialed her phone number again.   
  
No answer.   
  
She was worried, very worried. What could have happenned to them?   
  
She left a message on the answering machine. "Daddy, when you and Touya get home, call Tomoyo's phone # at 35-675-7870-949. I Love you! Bye." Click. The phone went off.   
  
The girl sat silently in her seat, praying that her family was okay. Someone put a warm hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Tomoyo's compassionate face.   
  
"It's going to be okay Sakura. They'll be alright."   
  
"You think so?" Sakura said in a small childish voice.   
  
"I'm positive. Now, you don't want to be sad all day, now do you?"   
  
The jade eyed girl put on a bright smile, even though she was feeling shaky inside. She didn't want to ruin the trip for her best friend. "Of course not, why would I? We're going to Hong Kong!" She nearly squealed.   
  
Tomoyo took out her camcorder lovingly out of her bag and started to polish it. "We'll need it for our trip, won't we Sakura-chan?"   
  
Her best friend put a hand on her forehead (an anime-style sweat-drop appearing on top of her head ^_^) in a "you are hopeless" kind of manner.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
"We're here Tomoyo! Finally after like 1 or 2 hours of being on the plane!" Stretching, the girl flopped on her bed in a fine Hong Kong hotel room.   
  
The other girl checked out all the compartments in the room. "What a wonderful view of the city!" she said as she whipped out her camcorder and began taping on the balcony.   
  
After a while, she came back in to find Sakura unpacking what little she packed. She too began digging through her stuff and picking out what to unpack. When they were done, a big pile of mess was found everywhere.   
  
"Tomoyo! What did you bring?" She picked up a bunch of shoes. "We don't need all this!"   
  
"Yes we do!"   
  
"And what is all this... 4 tubes of toothpaste, 5 bars of soap, a bag of homemade cookies... a bag of homemade cookies?" The aubern haired girl gave a exaggerated look."Homemade cookies? Why did you bring a bag of homemade cookies?"   
  
"Um... I... I need that for a... um... a... contest that I.. um... entered in Hong Kong yesterday... truely!"   
  
"Yea... right."   
  
"Really! Really I do.. um... I'm number um... 50."   
  
The girl looked skeptical. "And where,when would that be?"   
  
"Uh... tommorrow at.." Tomoyo glanced around the room. There was a poster hanged up on the wall that said Garden when translated. "At... the... Hong Kong... Garden!"   
  
"Oh really?"   
  
"Yea... alrighty then."   
  
Grumble... grumble...   
  
"What was that Sakura?"   
  
"That was... my stomach grumbling. I'm hungry." she said blushing.   
  
"Lets go to dinner!" Tomoyo said, eager to get off her "cookies" subject.   
  
-------------------------------   
  
Meanwhile... Syaoran Li was looking very nervous. He ruffled his unruly brown hair ....   
  
----------------------------   
  
IDENTITIES   
  
"Wait for me! Where are you going Tomoyo???!!!!!"   
  
A well dressed teenager was speeding across the street of Hong Kong with a maniac expression on her face. She went down the streets, turned a sharp corner, reared to the right and finally found the place she was looking for.   
  
"I found it!!!!!" she said with glee. "This is PERFECT!"   
  
A huffing and puffing Sakura came running to where her friend was standing. "What's perfect?"   
  
"I found it! This is the place!!!!!!"   
  
"Place for what?"   
  
"This is our mystery place!"   
  
"Mystery place?"   
  
"Yeah....." Tomoyo looked around. "This would be the perfect place for a celebration! And 5 o'clock. It's perfect!"   
  
"Huh? Do you mean Meilin's note?"   
  
"Of course Sakura! Where have you been?"   
  
Her black haired girl's words finally hit Sakura. "Really? Really? OH Gosh!!! How did you manage to find the place?" she squealed.   
  
"Err... I saw it on a poster. It said.... "Wednesday... 5pm. Come for a big celebration at the Hong Kong garden."   
  
"It was that poster in our room wasn't it?"   
  
"Errr.. um... kinda?"   
  
"Where are your cookies?" Sakura said clueless.   
  
"My cookies? What cookies?"   
  
"Your homemade cookies for the contest!"   
  
"Oh... OH!" A sweat-drop apeared on Tomoyo's forehead. "Sakura can be so dense sometimes..." she thought.   
  
The two girls walked into the garden. They spotted a bench on the side so they sat down.   
  
"What should we do for the next 2 hours before the celebration starts?"   
  
"Um... I guess... GO SHOPPING!!!!!"   
  
"Shopping? We won't have enough time."   
  
"Yes we will, and besides, I want to see all the newest Hong Kong fashions on you, Sakura!"   
  
There were stars in Tomoyo's eyes as she jumped up in jubilation. "Hong Kong shopping time! Lets go Sakura dear. This is going to be a fun filled 2 hours!" Grabbing an arm, she dragged the auburn haired girl to the shopping mall(if there is one. Just pretend if there isn't!).   
  
2 hours 20 mins later*   
  
Two girls slugged to the celebration. They were tired, carrying a whole bunch of bags.   
  
"We are late! It's all your fault. If you hadn't looked around that other place...."   
  
"Hey, those were YOUR dresses I was looking at!" cried Tomoyo.   
  
Her best friend grumbled. "Well... we'd better join in and find out, cause I'm dying to! I wonder if Meilin's gunna be there...." Sakura cut off...   
  
"What are you two doing here!" said an elegant but bossy sounding voice.   
  
"Meilin!" the two girls cried.   
  
She glared at the two japanese teens approaching her. She laughed menacingly. "Here to see Syaoran... MY boyfriend?"   
  
"Eh? What?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"He's coming?" Sakura questioned hopefully.   
  
Meilin smiled. "So you both acknowlege that he is MINE?"   
  
"What?" they both replied, clueless of what she was talking about.   
  
"You two are pretty dumb aren't you?" She went on before they could say anything.. "He isn't here for your information. He told me yesterday that he was going to the US to New York to perform there."   
  
Sakura was disapointed. She was hoping she could see him again but guess not.   
  
"Aww... now, Sakura. Do I see a slight disapointment from you?" Meilin mocked.   
  
She looked surprised. "No. Why should I?" Then talking to Tomoyo... "Has my dad called you yet? You didn't turn off your cell, did you?"   
  
Tomoyo searched in her bag for her phone. Clicking it on, she found nothing. "No message Sakura, sorry."   
  
Out to the side, Meilin was hiding her grin behind the back of her hand. "Victory!" she silently thought. Turning her back to the two girls, she started to walk away.   
  
"Hey, wait up. Please show us around. We don't know how to speak chinese!" Tomoyo begged the chinese girl desperately.   
  
She faced them again. "Why should I? You people were trying to steal my boyfriend."   
  
"No we weren't! We didn't do anything... and besides, if we were, do you thing we succeeded?" denied Sakura... trying to butter the stubborn girl up.   
  
"Well, I guess you wouldn't have succeeded, because I am more superior than the likes of you two brats. Fine then, follow me."   
  
A fumming Sakura and Tomoyo followed obediently behind Meilin. Finding a place in a crowd of onlookers, they watched the celebration. Then, like a tour guide, Meilin explain the history... guided them to different activities and finally came to a circle shrouded by beautiful flowers.   
  
"I think I'm going to go look at some flowers Sakura, I'll be back in a second." said Tomoyo rushing somewhere until she disapeared from sight.   
  
The whole place was surrounded by trees all over. "Hey.. Meilin...?" She questioned as fear gripped her. "Where is the celebration...?"   
  
"Tisk.. tisk.. Sakura. Poor Sakura. You feel scared now don't you? Like something bad is going to happen?" Meilin whispered, her voice steadily growing evil.   
  
"Wh...What?" studdered Sakura, turnind round sharply to find Meilin advancing on her. She backed away, step by step. "What the hell are you doing Meilin?!" she shouted.   
  
The black haired teen laughed. She grabbed the shaken girl and started to choke her.   
  
"Meilin!" choked out Sakura, barely breathing.   
  
"I'm sorry I'm doing this.... but we've been planning this for a while." She pulled out a knife....   
  
In the backround, a brown haired boy ran shouting, "Nooo Meilin, don't do it!"   
  
A short brown haired girl was lying lifelessly on the ground.... her green eyes shut tightly to the world.   
  
Behind a bush... Tomoyo swayed and passed out on the ground....   
  
--------------------------   
  
Author's note: Please don't hate me. I've warned you so you wouldn't be so shocked to the devestating surprise. Lots of questions are left.. What was Meilin's motive for killing her? What was the whole picture?   
  
What do you think? In your reviews, why don't you tell what you thought? Why did she kill her? What was really going on?   
  
Please don't hate me! I leave you with one more thing to ponder... was the car accident with Touya and Sakura's dad really an accident?   
  
Sorry guys... I guess if you really want to flame me, you could. T_T. I bet you really hate me now.   
  
(I'll tell you what REALLY happened.... Later. If you want to find out who, what, why... and all of it, stay tooned. Maybe your guess is right... It will be really surprising.)   
  
Please review .... I'll tell you if your guesses are right!   
----------


	8. Schemes and deaths

Disclaimer: No, I don't own CCS! Don't make me feel bad!  
  
It looks a little bit a drag but bear with me... you'll be surprised. ^_^  
  
  
Identities  
  
  
*Tomoyo's POV*  
  
After a few years abroad studing fashions, I got accepted into FFF, Fashions for the Famous. It was a fabulous fashion design company where only the top fashion designers were allowed. It was the top brand, top designers, top fashion company.   
  
My mother was very proud. When I got into FFF in the fall of 1996, she was lost for words. I could see the excitement written all over her face...   
  
The first day of my job, I called mother right after my first client. Excitedly I told her I met MiMi Lawrence, the most popular singer in the world. Of course, I was exaggerating a bit but what can I say, I was excited. It wasn't like you could see MiMi Lawrence everyday!  
  
My life was going so well. I had a wonderful job. A wonderful apartment. An expensive sports car. And best of all, I was famous. Everywhere around the world, they would see my name printed in all the fashion magazines and newspapers around the globe. My fashions were the absolute best.  
  
A man came into my office near the late evening, begging to see me. Usually, I would send them home unless they were of fame or fortune but I had a weird feeling about this one. So, I let him in. With careful scruntity, I regarded him. He had very unruly brown hair, a tiny bit longer than prefered. His eyes were shielded by shaggy bangs, making him look messy. To top his very unorderly face, his outfit was horrid. Rips, tatters everywhere. Where did this man come from anyway? Pointing to a chair, I let him sit, still looking at him with a judging eye. I saw this man somewhere, but where?  
  
He frowned. I was growing nervous. Why was this man here? Who was he anyway?   
  
He handed me a heavy envelope and started to walk out.   
  
"Stop!" I cried. "Who are you? What's this?"  
  
He turned back, but avoided my searching eyes. "You'll know who I am by the time you read it...." Then, he walked out of the room.   
  
Sparked by curiousity, I tore open the mail, took out the many pieces of the letter and started to read.  
  
"Dear Tomoyo,  
You will know all that happenned by the time you have read this letter. You will know about our scheme... our wicked plan leading up to why... Sakura was killed."  
  
I paused there. I couldn't breathe. I weezed. Gasping, I forced myself to start reading again.  
  
"Everything was carefully planned. My arrival at Tomeda, Japan.... how I was to bump into Sakura Kinomoto..... meeting her at the concert.... and becoming friends. It wasn't very hard to become friends with her, in fact, it was the most easiest thing I did in this whole scheme. After I became friends with her, everything would just fall in place. Meilin's arrival... dropping of the slip of paper. After that, I would fake my departure, drug the two Kinomotos' drinks, and then, I would flee before any incriminating evidence was found. I was suppose to do just that and leave the killings to Meilin but it just didn't work out that way. Why I returned is still a mystery to me."  
  
This... this was... Syaoran! Oh my god! I rushed out with a handfull of his paper and called out, "Syaoran! Come back... come back..." He wasn't there.... Down the hallway, I could see people staring at me like I was crazy but I didn't care. "You bastard! You planned it all, you planned it all!" For what seemed like hours, I just sat on the ground and cried. My past... her past was slowly taking over again. I couldn't let it. Having enough strength to stand, I wiped my tears with my shirt and fixed my hair. People were staring at me, wondering what I would do next. This was what I was going to do next.... I walked into my office and shut the door on them all.   
  
I started to read again, even though I didn't want to... but I needed to know the truth, even if the truth would hurt.  
  
"Meilin had gotten everything set-up in Hong Kong. It was perfect.... untill... I arrived. At first, I was just coming to watch if she needed help... but on the way, I knew this was wrong... and deep inside, I really did care for Sakura. She was the most caring person I'd ever known.  
In the plane, I made up my mind to stop Meilin, but I got caught in traffic and couldn't get there fast enough. By the time I was up to try and stop Meilin, she had already killed her. Meilin was going to kill two people that day.... Sakura and .... you.   
Why didn't she get you too? It's because I stopped her. I knew I would go insane with another killing. We both knew you were there in the bushes, hiding. After seeing you fainted, we dragged Sakura's body somewhere far away and buried it......."  
  
This time, I gaped at it... read it again. This could not be real, could it?   
  
"My motives were hidden. You couldn't have possibly known. It was the revenge for the death of my mother. The diary that was stolen from Sakura's family was mine.... my mother's. It enraged me that her dad should have it.... it was our family's afterall. Why couldn't they just keep off my family? Her mother was at a buisness trip in Hong Kong and met my father. Somehow, that witch cast a spell on my father and when she left to go back to Japan, my father walked away from everything... his wife, his living, and his children.  
My mother was left with caring for 5 children by herself. She died trying. Then, I met the Li Clan, who helped me become the famous singer I used to be. Meilin was in that clan.... that's when I first met her. For long years, I planned carefully, dragging Meilin into my plan as well."  
  
He was.... taking revenge on Sakura's family.... Tomoyo took a deep breath and started to read again.  
  
"Now you know all I have done.... take this paper to the authorities. This will be the evidence for everything. You will find Sakura's grave in the northeast part of the garden. There will be one single cherry blossom tree... she is buried next to it.   
The police will search all over for me, but they will never find me... ever. I will be long gone where nobody will ever find me.  
Tomoyo... take care....  
- Syaoran Li"  
  
With shaking hands I gathered the sheets of the evidence. Staring at them one last time, I carefully folded the sheets and stuffed them into the envelope. I lit a small fire in the fireplace and stuck the envelope in. With the end of it burning, I flung it on the ground. The floor caught on fire... the chairs... the desk... all my papers.... and I stood it the middle of room. It spread, it burned untill the whole room was caught in smoke... I coughed and splutered but I stood there, waiting to die......  
  
*Normal POV*  
  
"Tomoyo!!!!!!!!! Wake up! Time to go to school!"  
  
"Wha.....????" She openned her eyes. "Where am I? Sakura? You're alive!"  
  
"I'm alive? Of course I'm alive, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
Tomoyo jumped up and hugged her best friend tightly realizing it was all a dream. "Oh Sakura... I'll never let you die again!"  
  
"Um... Tomoyo, what are you talking about?"  
  
She smiled. "Never mind. Lets get dressed and go to school!"  
  
"Strange..." Sakura muttered as she folded the sleeping bags from the floor (they were having a sleepover).  
  
The two best friends scurried to school and sat at their normal seats while 3 smiling girls came rushing up to them.   
  
"You'll never guess what's happening today!" smiled Chiharu.  
  
"There are gunna be three new people in our class!" Naoko completed, also smiling happily.  
  
Niki sighed, "I wonder what they're gunna be like."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Well, I guess you'll find out, won't you? There's the teacher.... and look, there's the three new students now." She indicated two boys and a girl with long raven hair.  
  
Nobody saw Tomoyo's bewildered face when she saw them come in........ Syaoran.... Meilin..... and Eriol?   
  
The three new students stood in front of the class and introduced themselves.  
"Li Syaoran, China."  
"Li Meilin, China."  
"Hiirawzigwa Eriol, England." Eriol stared at the back of the room, looked straight at Tomoyo and winked. This was going to be a LOT of fun............  
  
----------------------The END!!!---------------------  
  
Author Note: Did you think I would let them die? Seriously! Let S+S live forevermore! I cleared all the confusion now or is there more I have to clear up? If I do, just write it on the review and I'll get you the answer somehow....   
  
Thank you all reviewers and people who haven't reviewed but read.. you all are truely wonderful. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had as much fun reading this also. I will now take the final curtsy and leave this fanfic forever...  
  
*curtsy* (but I will be back... don't you worry.. to do another! Muhahaha!) : ) 


End file.
